A Fairy's Demon
by Psycho Assassin030
Summary: A boy of dark and a girl of light . two paths cross on barren lands that will tip the balance of fate into their own hands . Zervis fanfiction Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.
1. full summary

Summary

In days long past there lived a little boy with knowledge beyond his years. He's human yet he is not. He had lost so much at such a young age and he'll lose more as time moves forward. However, destiny has its way of changing fate. His life may be filled with sorrow but a light will enter his life and that will change everything. It may even change his heart.


	2. ch.1

Ch.1

As the warm light of the sun spread across the Northwood Forest, the animals start to rise from their deep slumbers to start their bustling routine. however , that joyful atmosphere was soon lost as every animal and every living thing wilted into a pile of ashen gray. All traces of life has faded but one. A male who has wandered throughout time, a man who has a reputation built from the tragedy of black magic. This man's name is Zeref, he's killed millions and all that he leaves is death everywhere he goes.

Not far from the now barren area of the forest where the dar mage resides, you'll find a group of four traveling through the lively forest. One of which who is bouncing with joy at the fact of being in a new "adventurous" environment. The other three are quite annoyed at her bunny like attitude. The names of these travelers are; Precht Gaebolg, Yuri Dreyar, Warren Sequin, and the bouncing "bunny" Mavis Vermilion. Unknown to all of them is what will occur in mere minutes.

The young girl known as Mavis suddenly stopped in her tracks, in which caused a backwards domino effect. "Mavis, did you really have to stop without a warning " Yuri said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just suddenly sensed a presence of dark magic nearby." said Mavis apologetically. "Stay here, I'll be right back." as Mavis Said this she went running further into the forest leaving everyone baffled, but still no one followed her.

The dark mage Zeref made his way to what is left of a now dead tree to sit down. As soon as he sat down he suddenly senses another life sign ture nearby. His gaze wanders around the surrounding area until his dull black eyes land on a small figure coming in his direction. Fear falls upon him, not the fear of injury or of being scared but the kind of fear of now wanting to injure the poor soul unfortunate enough to come across him. He wastes no time trying to tell the girl to stay away. However, she just won't listen. She just keeps getting closer and closer until she is standing directly in front of him.

~Mavis P.O.V~

'it seems so familiar to me, but I just don't know why. It's as if I have felt this presence before.' As I come to a clearing in the once life filled forest, I see a man I a black robe covered mostly in a black sash. Out eyes lock and I suddenly feel something inside me just telling me I have to help this man. So I walk closer to him and even if he is telling me to stay away I ignore him and keep moving forward. When I am standing directly in front of him I see him trying trying to step away but I don't allow it. Quickly grabbing his wrist to assure that he doesn't leave. I'm about to speak when suddenly I feel a deathly aura starting starting to surround us, then suddenly a dark mist surrounds us and then everything goes black.

~Zeref's P.O.V~

'I don't want to hurt her, but I can't control it she'll die!' I scream internally. However, something tells me I won't even be able to hurt her. 'She seems so familiar, but it's as if it have know memory of knowing her.' suddenly I feel "it" activating. Fear once ables gain etched inside me. The fear of me not wanting to destroy a soul so innocent, and destroy a girl that shines with such beauty that it's blinding…… 'WAIT WHAT! DID I JUST CALL HER BEAUTIFUL!' I scream internally. 'No bad Zeref, your immortal and she's human your not allowed to fall in love.'

Suddenly all the dark mist that's surrounding Zeref and Mavis grows larger. In mere seconds, miles of forest life is suddenly turned into a lifeless gray wasteland. The only sound that could be heard is the breathing of the two in the center. However, what Zeref doesn't know is that he is not the one who is responsible for the now, more barren forest.


End file.
